La dernière séance
by zephy18
Summary: Les membres de l'Intel vont au cinéma, mais comme rien n'est jamais simple avec eux...


La dernière séance

Auteur : Zéphy

Disclaimers : Heros are not mine….don't make money….Enjoy !

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic risque de choquer les âmes très sensibles.

Joy, Simon et Largo étaient installés dans des sièges moyennement confortables, le dos contre le mur. Ils étaient en train de visionner un film que le milliardaire avait absolument voulu voir. Joy ne se rappelait pas du titre car il n'avait pas été traduit, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant que son patron ne le mentionne. C'était une production hongroise, en version originale, sous titrée en polonais. D'accord, c'était bien sous titré en anglais mais l'histoire était tellement peu passionnante que même en lisant les sous titres qui défilaient, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le film. Elle en était arrivée à penser que si ça avait été effectivement sous titré en polonais, ça aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant !

Depuis que les lumières s'étaient éteintes, elle avait eu tout loisir d'observer et la salle et ce que faisaient les gens. La salle pour commencer. Elle n'était pas très grande, seulement une petite centaine de sièges, mais au vu du genre de films que proposait le cinéma, ça devait être suffisamment grand. Elle était légèrement inclinée, les siéges du fond dominant ceux de devant. Même dans l'obscurité on se rendait bien compte que l'endroit avait besoin d'un bon lifting. Il n'y avait qu'une seule allée sur le côté droit de la pièce, les fauteuils étant regroupés contre le mur, à gauche, sur une douzaine de rangées. Il y avait une sortie de secours à côté de l'écran. Joy l'avait tout de suite repérée car elle avait presque souhaité qu'un feu se déclare pour mettre fin à son calvaire !

La jeune femme était installée entres ses deux amis. Simon était à sa gauche, du côté du mur, les yeux braqués fixement sur l'écran. Elle savait qu'il ne suivait pas le film car elle l'avait vu mettre des oreillettes une fois les lumières éteintes. Il était en train de suivre un match de basket. Elle en était sûre car il n'avait pas voulu venir avec eux au cinéma, préférant suivre le match à la télé. Comme Largo lui avait fait du chantage, elle ignorait encore sur quoi mais elle le découvrirait, il avait finalement cédé et était ici avec eux. En ce qui concernait son patron, il regardait aussi l'écran avec attention. Comme le jeune milliardaire était polyglotte, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas besoin des sous-titres pour suivre le film. Kerensky n'était pas avec eux car, selon Joy, c'était un veinard. Il était cloué au lit avec la grippe et plus de 40 de fièvre. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir échanger leur place.

Les gens maintenant. En plus d'eux, se trouvaient quatre autres personnes dans la salle au début du film. Il y avait deux personnes d'un certain âge qui avaient eu la vivacité d'esprit de partir après seulement 20 minutes de torture visuelle et les deux autres ne semblaient pas intéressés par le film. C'était des adolescents qui paraissaient beaucoup plus passionnés par la découverte de leur corps que par celle d'une autre culture. Ils s'embrassaient depuis le début de la projection et Joy soupçonnait que s'ils avaient eu les places du fond, ils seraient déjà passés à l'étape qui suit habituellement les préliminaires. Elle savait par expérience que c'était les places les mieux indiquées pour ce genre de chose ! Mais pas de chance pour les deux jeunes, ces places étant aussi les mieux indiquées, stratégiquement parlant, quand vous deviez protéger quelqu'un. Si un ennemi devait surgir, il ne pouvait le faire que d'un côté. Les adolescents devaient penser que finalement ils seraient mieux dans un lit ou à l'arrière d'une voiture car ils partirent à leur tour. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux pour regarder le film.

La projection était commencée depuis environ 45 minutes que la jeune femme se demandait comment ce genre de salle faisait pour survivre. 7 clients par séance 5$ la place 35 $ de recette ! Avaient-elles des subventions de la ville (ou de Largo qui semblait apprécier les films qui se jouaient dans ces endroits) ou servaient-elles au blanchiment d'argent ? Elle était en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de choses quand elle entendit une voix étouffée.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

Elle chercha qui pouvait être la personne qui pouvait appeler ainsi. Elle n'était guère attentive au film mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas venir de là car il était peu probable que 'donnez-moi la corbeille de pain' en hongrois se prononce 'aidez-moi, je vous en prie' ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre dans l'obscurité mais ils ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué. Sûrement parce que, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient trop absorbés par leurs petites affaires. Par contre, elle pouvait était en train de psychoter parce qu'elle aimerait qu'on vienne la sauver de son ennuie. La voix se fit alors entendre une nouvelle fois mais un peu plus fort. Simon ne réagit toujours pas mais Largo se pencha vers elle sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, ça n'est pas moi !

Il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par sa réponse et haussa les épaules avant de se redresser dans son siège. Joy était rassurée car elle n'était pas encore à enfermée, son ami ayant entendu lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de discerner à nouveau la voix et de la localiser mais le silence était total, à part, bien sûr, le bruit de fond que faisait le film. Elle allait renoncer et essayer de se concentrer sur le navet qui se jouait quand la voix se fit entendre à nouveau mais cette fois avec un volume aussi élevé que celui du film. Simon ne réagissait toujours pas, à cause du match qu'il devait écouter un peu fort, mais Largo se tourna vers elle.

- Qui a dit ça ?

Joy se tenait très droite dans son siège et elle était en train de scanner la salle. Il y avait peut- être une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qui était cachée entre les sièges. La voix s'éleva encore, disant toujours la même chose.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

Elle fit un signe à Largo lui indiquant de rester à sa place puis elle se leva vivement pour aller dans l'allée. Comme elle était assise à la gauche de son patron, elle le bouscula un peu dans sa précipitation. Elle entreprit de faire toutes les rangées pour trouver la personne qui leur faisait très certainement une blague. Largo, comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, décida de lui donner un coup de main. A deux ils trouveraient rapidement le petit con qui les empêchait de suivre le film.

Ils avaient parcourut la salle déjà deux fois et n'avaient trouvé personne caché entre deux rangées ou couché sous les sièges. Simon n'avait pas bougé le moins du monde. Il n'avait même pas vu que ces amis n'étaient plus assis à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux fermés mais Joy savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Lorsque la luminosité du film était suffisante, elle voyait qu'il était en train de faire des petits gestes avec les mains, comme pour encourager son équipe. Elle ne savait pas si l'équipe en question n'avait pas marqué de but mais elle était surprise qu'il ne se soit pas encore mit à crier, que se soit après l'arbitre ou après un joueur qui avait fait une mauvaise passe.

La voix se fit entendre à nouveau. Il semblait à Joy que c'était une voix de femme et elle ne voyait plus qu'un endroit d'où elle pouvait provenir : la salle de projection. Elle se rapprocha de Largo et lui fit un signe discret de la tête pour lui indiquer le petit carré vitré cachant le projecteur. Comme toujours, le milliardaire semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait lui dire même si elle n'avait pas utilisé de mots. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la salle.

Ils étaient à présent dans les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt. Joy savait qu'en descendant, ils ne trouveraient que la sortie du cinéma, les toilettes et les distributeurs à cochonneries (comme elle les appelait). Ils montèrent donc. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement devant une porte sur laquelle était accroché un panneau 'PRIVE, DEFENSE D'ENTRER'. Ils échangèrent un regard, comme pour se synchroniser, puis Largo ouvrit brusquement la porte.

L'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qu'on prenait la main dans le sac, même si, dans le cas présent, c'était Largo et sa compagne qui entraient sans invitation dans un lieu qui leur était interdit. Ca confirma les soupçons de Joy, c'était bien ce type qui était en train de se jouer d'eux. En tant normal, elle lui aurait fait regretter son geste pour le restant de sa vie mais, exceptionnellement et parce qu'il lui avait fait manquer environ un quart d'heure du film, elle se contenterait d'un poing en pleine figure.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut sur la table en face du projectionniste de la poudre blanche. Il n'y avait pas besoin de sortir de Saint-Cyr pour savoir que ça n'était pas du sucre. C'était la raison pour laquelle le gars, Rory d'après le badge sur sa chemise, semblait avoir été prit en flagrant délit. Joy comprenait aisément pourquoi il avait besoin de se droguer en exerçant ce métier. Si elle était projectionniste dans ce genre de cinéma, il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle aurait aussi eut recours aux paradis artificiels pour l'aider dans sa tâche !

L'homme sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il devait s'être finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas son patron qui venait d'entrer dans la salle pour le licencier. C'était deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si l'homme lui était vaguement familier. Probablement deux clients peu intéressés par le film qui se cherchaient un endroit tranquille pour s'occuper autrement ! Mais ici c'était son domaine et il fallait qu'ils se trouvent un autre lieu !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. C'est un lieu privé. Aller plutôt dans les toilettes, vous y serez tranquilles !

Largo se demanda un bref instant de quoi il était en train de parler puis, quand il comprit, il jeta un regard gêné à Joy. Elle ne semblait pas avoir relevé le sous-entendu. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Il y a quelqu'un qui parle dans la salle et nous n'arrivons pas à suivre le film. Nous sommes juste en train de chercher la personne en question pour lui demander de se taire !

A ces mots, le projectionniste devint blanc comme un linge.

- Et que vous dit cette personne ?

Ce fut Joy qui lui répondit.

- Elle nous demande notre aide, c'est tout.

L'employé du cinéma, qui ne s'était pas levé de son siège, prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est pas possible, elle est revenue…

Largo s'approcha de Rory et posa une main sur son épaule. Cette action eut pour effet de faire sursauter le gars mais Largo avait, par ce moyen, capté son attention.

- Qui est revenu ?

L'homme regarda tour à tour Largo puis Joy.

- Vous ne me croirez pas, ça n'est pas la peine.

Largo, qui avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule du type, exerça une petite pression pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, l'ami, nous ne nous moquerons pas de vous, c'est promis.

Comme si cette affirmation était le mot magique qui devait ouvrir la caverne aux trésors, le projectionniste se confia à eux.

- J'en ai déjà parlé mais les autres ont dit que je débloquais, qu'il fallait que j'arrête les acides ! Mais je sais ce que je sais. Je croyais qu'elle était partie.

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda Largo dans les yeux, comme pour y chercher la force de continuer.

- Ca a commencé il y a environ un an. Des clients ont commencé à se plaindre que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de parler pendant les séances et qu'en plus cette personne criait au loup car elle appelait à l'aide. Nous avons même été obligés de rembourser des places ! Il m'est même arrivé de suivre des films dans la salle pour vérifier que les gens ne disaient pas de conneries et c'était vrai ! Avec Bobby, le gars qui vend les tickets, nous avons cherché partout d'où ça pouvait venir mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé. Un jour, j'étais aux toilettes et j'y ai entendu la voix. C'est une chose de chercher qui peut faire un canular avec un pote, mais je vais vous dire que s'en est une autre quand ça vous arrive et que vous êtes seul aux chiottes ! J'étais donc sur le trône et là, y'a eut la voix. Je n'osais pas sortir de mon box. Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Au bout d'un moment, comme c'était silencieux depuis quelque temps et comme je ne pouvais pas y passer ma vie, je suis sorti et je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec elle !

Comme il ne semblait plus décidé à continuer, Largo le secoua doucement.

- Qui ça elle ?

Le projectionniste regardait à présent dans le vide mais il répondit néanmoins à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

- Le fantôme ! Une femme. Elle avait les yeux blancs et sa peau avait une drôle de couleur. Elle n'était ni rose, si blanche, elle était un peu bleutée. Et l'odeur ! J'ai cru que j'allais dégueuler. Elle puait la charogne c'était pas possible. Mais c'est surtout son cou qui m'a donné des cauchemars. Il était tranché et il dégoulinait de sang. Je pouvais tout voir ce qu'il y avait dedans ! La trachée devait être aussi sectionnée parce qu'elle sifflait !

Il leva des yeux implorant vers Largo.

- Comment est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir encore du sang si elle était morte ?

Cette question ne devait être que rhétorique et ne devait probablement pas attendre de réponse. Largo préféra l'ignorer.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Rien, elle a disparu. Pouf ! Et plus de macchabée !

Il fut prit d'un fou rire nerveux.

- Ca faisait plus d'un mois que personne n'avait reparlé de la voix et je croyais qu'elle était partie !

C'est alors que le projecteur fit un drôle de bruit. Comme par magie, le projectionniste redevint professionnel.

- Et merde, à cause de vous j'ai oublié de changer de bobine et y'a eu un blanc.

Il lança un deuxième projecteur.

- On va encore avoir droit à des plaintes de gens.

Joy en doutait. Il n'y avait que Simon dans la salle et elle aurait volontiers parié un mois de salaire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ils prirent congés du projectionniste et regagnèrent leur place. Simon n'avait effectivement pas remarqué leur absence ou le blanc. Ils essayèrent de se remettre dans le film, enfin Largo car Joy n'y était jamais parvenue mais très vite ils revinrent à l'histoire que leur avait racontée le projectionniste.

Crois-tu ce que ce type nous a raconté ?

Ils parlaient doucement pour ne pas déranger Simon.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les agents Scully, Largo, mais ce type est drogué ! Je pense qu'il ne serait pas très sain d'apporter le moindre crédit à ses dires.

- Mais il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Tu imagines les talents d'acteur qu'il lui faudrait pour blêmir à volonté. Ce gars a vraiment dû voir quelque chose !

- Ecoute Mulder. Largo sourit en entendant le nom. Je pense que notre ami croit vraiment ce qu'il dit et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi convaincant. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour toi d'y croire !

Il allait lui répondre quand Simon se mit à marmonner dans son coin. Joy pensa en elle-même qu'elle avait eu tord. Il s'était finalement endormi malgré tout. Il était probablement en train de parler dans son sommeil. Ils essayèrent de ne pas faire attention à lui mais des paroles qu'il prononça attirèrent leur attention.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

Ils le regardèrent et ce qu'ils virent leur donna des frissons dans le dos. Leur ami regardait fixement devant lui mais avec la lumière blafarde que renvoyait l'écran et l'histoire qu'on venait de leur conter, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'y voir des choses surnaturelles. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent l'odeur. Joy avait trouvé un cerf crevé dans une forêt il y avait de cela quelques années et le parfum était le même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer les petits vers blancs qui devaient grouiller sous la peau de la chose qui dégageait cette pestilence. C'est alors que Simon dirigea vers eux son regard vide. Les lumières dansantes lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Quand il prit la parole, Joy se leva d'un coup, recula en direction de l'allée et loin du Suisse, se prit les pieds dans ceux de Largo, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur les genoux de son patron. Aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Leur dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Ca n'était plus la voix qu'ils avaient entendue auparavant mais ça n'était pas vraiment celle de Simon. En plus il y avait comme un petit sifflement. Pas un sifflement. Plutôt le bruit que ferait un tuyau qui aspirerait de l'air et de l'eau en même temps. Ou une trachée qui essayerait d'apporter de l'air à des poumons mais qui aspirerait de grosses quantités de sang.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Répéta-t-il encore.

Largo parvint à articuler quelques mots.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

Ca devait être la première fois que quelqu'un adressait la parole à cette chose et ça avait dû la surprendre car Simon tourna légèrement la tête de côté, un peu comme un chien lorsqu'il entend un drôle de bruit. Le Suisse lui répondit.

- Je m'appelle Susanna, Susanna Stand. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Le fait que l'esprit était capable de communiquer redonna un peu de courage à Joy.

- Comment pouvons nous vous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

L'odeur disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut et Simon se mit à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour les ré-humidifier. Il regarda alors ses amis et sourit au spectacle qu'ils offraient. Joy sur les genoux de Largo ! Kerensky allait regretter de n'être pas venu ! Une fois Largo et Joy remis de leurs émotions, ils s'aperçurent pourquoi Simon avait le visage fendu en deux par un sourire. Le milliardaire attrapa vivement sa garde du corps par la taille et la souleva pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

- Alors Scully, on est enfin prête à croire ?

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose de grossier mais Simon prit la parole en premier.

- C'est marrant mais j'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche !

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Ils décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de voir la fin du film. Simon émit quelques protestations pour la forme mais il fut le premier dehors.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Largo raconta à Simon les évènements de la soirée. Le Suisse ne se priva pas de se moquer de ses deux amis mais il se réveilla au cœur de la nuit suite à un cauchemar. Dans son mauvais rêve, un homme moustachu lui tranchait la gorge et il pouvait goûter la saveur de son propre sang alors qu'il s'effondrait sans vie sur le sol des toilettes aux pieds de l'homme au couteau.

Largo et Joy ne passèrent pas une bonne nuit non plus. L'un était constamment réveillé par une voix sifflante qui lui suppliait de lui venir en aide pendant que l'autre rêvait de vers blancs sur un cadavre puant. Même Kerensky dormit très mal mais la cause en était tout autre : il avait juste de la fièvre.

Le lendemain matin, les membres de l'Intel se retrouvèrent au bunker. Kerensky n'était pas venu la veille mais il était à nouveau présent, se sentant beaucoup mieux malgré la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Joy et Largo racontèrent une nouvelle fois ce qui s'était produit la veille au soir au Russe. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Simon ne pipa mot pendant le récit de ses amis. Le souvenir du cauchemar qu'il avait fait était encore beaucoup trop vivace pour qu'il ait envie d'en rire.

Kerensky ne donna pas son avis sur ce qui c'était passé au cinéma. Les autres ignoraient donc s'il les croyait ou s'il les prenait pour des illuminés. De toute façon, personne ne savait jamais ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir l'ancien agent du KGB. Ce dernier fit cependant répéter certains points comme la description de la morte ou son nom. Il voulait être bien sûr d'avoir toutes les informations avant de commencer des recherches. Une fois le récit terminé, il entra rapidement le nom de Susanna Stand dans un de ses logiciels. Presque instantanément, il eut une réponse. Il afficha sur tous les écrans du bunker le résultat qu'il avait obtenu.

C'était un article de journal datant d'un peu plus d'un an. Il relatait l'histoire d'une jeune femme, Susanna Stand, qui avait été retrouvée égorgée dans les toilettes d'un cinéma. Le meurtrier n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Une rapide recherche dans les fichiers de la police permis au Russe et à ses amis d'apprendre, qu'à l'époque, les policiers avaient soupçonné le propriétaire du cinéma. Il était l'amant de Susanna et d'après les proches de cette dernière, elle voulait rompre avec lui le soir de sa mort. Malheureusement, aucuns indices n'avaient confirmé cette thèse et l'affaire avait été classée. Le propriétaire du cinéma à l'époque, un certain Samuel Jones, possédait toujours la bâtisse.

Les membres de l'Intel décidèrent qu'il fallait aller parler à cet homme pour essayer de tirer l'affaire au clair. Peut-être souhaiterait-il avouer s'il était effectivement coupable et si le fantôme de Susanna lui avait rendu visite.

Il fut décidé d'aller trouver le commerçant l'après midi même. Largo prit rendez-vous avec lui, prétextant être un passionné du genre de film passant dans son ciné (ce qui n'était pas un mensonge) et souhaitant faire rénover les salles à titre gracieux (ce qui était déjà moins vrai).

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cinéma, en début d'après midi, ils furent menés au bureau du directeur par le vendeur de tickets, qui faisait aussi office d'ouvreur vu la fréquentation des lieux. Kerensky avait préféré ne pas les accompagner chez le directeur car il préférait fouiner dans les lieux alentours. Il trouverait peut être quelque chose qui pourrait incriminer le meurtrier présumé de Susanna.

Jones était installé derrière son bureau et ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour les recevoir. Joy était entrée la première dans la pièce et elle était immédiatement suivie de Largo et de Simon. Une fois dans la pièce, Simon se figea. Samuel Jones était l'homme qui l'avait égorgé dans son cauchemar. C'est alors qu'il se trouva envahi par une drôle de sensation, un peu comme s'il était dans un rêve éveillé. Les choses et les gens devenaient soudainement distants et il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de son propre corps. Il s'entendit alors parler mais il était persuader de ne pas avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

- C'est lui, c'est cet homme qui m'a tué !

Largo et Joy se retournèrent vivement vers Simon. Ils avaient presque l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille. Leur ami avait à nouveau cette voix sifflante et il posait sur Jones un regard vide et vitreux. Le propriétaire du cinéma ne sembla pas impressionné outre mesure.

- Oui, Susanna, je t'ai tué autrefois et tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer, je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà fait !

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit. Jones attrapa l'arme qu'il gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau, visa Simon et tira. Les amis du Suisse ne bougèrent pas tellement ils étaient choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Simon gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. La balle l'avait touchée en pleine tête et lui avait arraché une partie du visage et du crâne. Il ne faisait aucun doute que plus jamais le Suisse n'irait draguer en boite avec Largo ou ne chipoterait Joy. Il était mort.

Le milliardaire n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient venus confondre un meurtrier et voilà qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il aimait comme un frère.

Jones se rappela à leurs bons souvenirs.

- Vous vouliez me demander si c'est moi qui ai tué Susanna ? Je crois que vous venez d'avoir votre réponse. Par contre, je suis désolé mais vous comprenez bien que je ne puisse pas vous laisser quitter mon établissement en vie.

Il leva son arme à nouveau.

- Par qui est ce que je commence ?

Largo attrapa Joy et la poussa devant lui. Ils tournaient le dos à la porte.

- Désolé, Joy, mais c'est ton boulot, je ne tiens pas à mourir !

Joy avait perdu sa voix. Largo était en train de se servir d'elle comme d'un bouclier. Comment pouvait-il, lui qui se disait son ami ? Jones émit un râle qui devait être un rire.

- C'est un spectacle touchant que vous m'offrez mais vous allez tous les deux mourir !

Un coup de feu retentit alors mais il ne provenait pas de l'arme de Jones. Joy sentit Largo tomber au sol derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Kerensky, son arme à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait d'abattre Largo ! Cette fois ci, Jones laissa échapper un rire franc. Joy ne savait que faire.

- Kerensky ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ?

Sans se défaire de son sourire, le Russe lui répondit.

- C'est que Jones paye bien !

- Comment ? Kerensky les avaient trahis pour de l'argent !

- Largo était milliardaire ! Si tu voulais de l'argent tu n'avais qu'à lui demander !

- Tu te trompes. Largo n'aurait pas pu me donner ce que je voulais. Jones possède quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que vos misérables dollars !

Il s'approcha alors du bureau pendant que Jones tenait toujours la jeune femme en joue.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu de leur visite monsieur Kerensky, je vous dois une fière chandelle !

Il ouvrit alors un des tiroirs de son bureau, sans quitter Joy des yeux, et le Russe se saisit du contenu. Le sourire qu'il affichait maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il arborait encore deux minutes auparavant. Joy trouva qu'il avait l'air d'un dément. Il souleva le contenu du tiroir délicatement, presque religieusement. C'était une bobine de film dans sa boite de fer. Kerensky était aux anges.

- Tu imagines, Joy, la pellicule d'origine d' 'un tramway nommé désir' !

- Tu veux dire que tu nous as trahit pour un film alors que tu pouvais te procurer le DVD ?

Le Russe fit une moue de dégoût.

- Je vois que tu ne comprends rien à rien, ma pauvre. Il n'y a aucuns sentiments dans un DVD. Tout comme dans toute la technologie moderne d'ailleurs ! Comme je regrette le temps où il n'y avait pas l'électricité !

Joy n'en revenait pas.

- Mais, tu n'es même pas cinéphile !

- C'est bien la preuve que tu ne me connais pas !

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce en tenant contre son cœur sa précieuse pellicule quand Joy lui lança.

- Tu as vendu tes mis pour un film !

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, n'essaye pas de faire appel à ma conscience, je n'en ai pas !

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, la laissant à une mort certaine. Jones prit alors la parole, plus pour lui que pour elle.

- Quand je pense que tout ça c'est de la faute de Susanna. C'est la troisième fois que je suis obligé de tuer les gens qu'elle appelle au secours depuis l'au-delà !

Joy regarda le canon du pistolet, résignée. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà morte. C'est alors qu'on lui agrippa le bras gauche. Elle sursauta et tourna vers la gauche. Simon venait de se redresser malgré l'absence évidente d'une grosse partie de son cerveau. Il lui secouait doucement le bras tout en lui parlant doucement. Sa voix semblait venir de très loin.

- Allez Joy, il faut y aller, c'est fini.

Elle était bien de son avis, mais comment voulait-il qu'elle quitte la pièce alors que Jones était à moins de deux mètres, une arme à la main ? Simon ne semblait pas trouvé cela gênant car il continuait à lui parler tout en la secouant. C'est alors que la pièce sembla s'effacer pour se transformer doucement en salle de ciné. La lumière lui brûla soudainement les yeux et elle les ferma vivement. Elle les rouvrit doucement et aperçut Largo à sa droite. Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la gauche. Simon lui souriait. Il lui secouait doucement le bras.

- Alors, la belle, on fait un somme au lieu de regarder ce chef d'œuvre cinématographique ? Si c'est pas une honte !

- Et dire que c'est moi qui ai payé ta place. Je te réinviterais ! Ajouta Largo, faussement vexé.

Les pensées de Joy s'éclaircirent lentement. Ils n'étaient pas morts ? Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Comme ces deux amis se levèrent pour quitter la salle, elle les suivit. Dans les escaliers qui menaient vers la sortie Simon ne cessa de l'asticoter et à la grande surprise de ce dernier, elle ne lui répondit pas par des remarques acerbes comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Joy était trop contente pour rabrouer ce pauvre Simon. La vie était tellement belle et ils étaient de ce monde pour en profiter ! Elle se fit néanmoins une promesse. Plus jamais elle n'accompagnerait ses amis au cinéma à moins qu'ils n'aillent voir une grosse production américaine !

The End.


End file.
